Regreso a casa
by MarieJ97
Summary: Hugo sabía que su padre había sufrido demasiado en la muerte de su madre Hermione y el de su tío Harry.Y al saber, que murió con una sonrisa que no había visto en su padre desde hace tantos años tuvo la certeza de que su padre estaba en un mejor lugar.


_**Regreso a casa.**_

-Ya era hora Ronnie.

Ron Weasley se sobresaltó al sentir una voz familiar y volteó hacia atrás para encontrarse a un joven alto pelirrojo.

-Fred..- susurro Ron con los ojos llenos de lagrimas acercándose rápidamente a su hermano y abrazándolo fuertemente. Fred al sentir el abrazo de su hermano solo sonrió y fingió hacer una mueca.

-Tranquilo.. calma- dijo Fred dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda. Ron se alejo presuroso de Fred.

-¿Esto es un sueño?

-No- respondió Fred como única respuesta sonriendo.

-¿Donde estamos?- Ron empezó a caminar a su alrededor fijándose en el lugar en que estaban hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-Fred.. Puedo caminar..Tengo piernas- Ron se sentó en el piso y toco sus pies emocionado y miró a su hermano empezando a sollozar- Si esto es un sueño, no me quiero despertar..

-¿Porque no? La vida es maravillosa.. Creí que amabas a tu familia.- pregunto Fred confundido.

-¡Claro que amo a mi familia! Amo a mis hijos y a mis nietos..

-¿No te importo que un Malfoy entrara a la familia?- Fred tenía una sonrisa socarrona muy familiar que hizo a Ron sonreir.

-¿Scorpius? Al principio me enfade pero Hermione..- se detuvo en seco y respiro antes de hablar, aun le era muy doloroso hablar sobre eso- Me hizo recapacitar y no me arrepiento de nada. Rose se casó con él y me dio unos hermosos nietos, llamados Hermione y Harry.- relato Ron con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos tenían un brillo soñador.

-¿Y Hugo? ¿Como esta?

-Hugo se encarga de Sortilegios Weasley con Fred ll, está comprometido con Megan Finnigan.. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Sí- respondió Fred- Lo más importante, y tu como estas?

-Los extraño- susurro Ron, sintiendo aun el nudo en la garganta.

-Hermione y Harry también te extrañ..

-¿Ella me odia?- pregunto Ron interrumpiéndolo. Fijó su mirada hacia el suelo, Fred sonrió y se acerco a él.

-Ella nunca podrá odiarte, tu no tuviste la culpa.

-¡CLARO QUE SI!- grito Ron con las lagrimas resbalando en sus mejillas, tenía sus orejas rojas y su mirada se veía el dolor y arrepentimiento, Fred retrocedió por un momento cohibido ante la mirada de Ron- No debí de haber peleado con ella mientras conducía, debí haberme fijado bien en la carretera, debí haber aprendido bien a manejar, debí creerle cuando me decía que ya no amaba a Malfoy, debí..

-El debí no existe, Ron. Son cosas que pasan. El destino..

-Si, pero el jodido destino un año después me quito a Harry- lo interrumpió Ron.

-Todos sabíamos que Harry tendría detrás personas que querrían matarlo por haber acabado con Voldemort. Harry murió por una buena causa el..

-El se sacrifico por Lily, lo sé.- respondió Ron cerrando sus ojos. Recordó que cuando atacaron la Madriguera, los atacantes lanzaron la maldición asesina en contra de Lily Potter y Harry sin pensarlo se puso entremedio..- Ginny sufrió demasiado y Lily se culpa por eso. .

-Ron, hay algo que debo mostrarte- lo interrumpió Fred con la voz temblorosa. Ron asintió y se paró de el piso y se fijo en sus manos, ya no tenían arrugas por el tiempo que había pasado. Ya no tenía las manos que tendría una persona de más de sesenta años. Se toco el rostro y no sintió ninguna cicatriz por el accidente automovilístico que había provocado la muerte de Hermione y el que a él le hubieran amputado las piernas.

-Pero que..- antes de acabar su frase, Fred le acerco un espejo con la mano sonriendo. Ron lo tomo con recelo y se miro ahí, para segundos después se le cayera el espejo en el piso.

-Oye- se quejo Fred- Me lo presto mama.- Ron no respondió, el aspecto que se había reflejado en el espejo, era cuando él tenía 17 años. Nuevas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y mirando alrededor se dio cuenta donde estaba.- Estamos..

-Si- interrumpió Fred- Estamos en casa..- Fred le dedico una sonrisa alegre. Camino hacia adelante para encontrarse una puerta y empezó abrirla, Ron empezó a parpadear ya que de ahí salía una luz blanca cegadora.- Bienvenido Ron, te esperábamos..

Ahí estaba el Gran comedor, donde estaban las cuatro mesas con alumnos, platicado y comiendo. Se oían las platicas y las risas, algunos volteaban hacia Ron y lo saludaban con la mano. Ron desde lo lejos en la mesa de Gryffindor vio a Collin Creevey gritándole: ¡Bienvenido Ron!, con su cámara en la mano tomándole una foto. En la mesa Gryffindor vio también a Oliver Wood con una snitch dorada en la mano con su uniforme de Quidditch puesto platicando con Katie Bell que asentía seriamente que a Ron le hizo pensar que estaban hablando de una tactica para un Juego de Quidditch.

Vio también a Lavender Brown junto a Parvati Patil, que le guiñaba sugestivamente el ojo, pero Ron solo la saludo con la mano. El solo tenía ojos para una persona, su esposa.

Emocionado, aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, observabando a su alrededor se fijó en la mesa Slytherin donde un rubio con ojos grises miraba fijamente un punto del comedor. Pareciendo que sintió su mirada, Draco Malfoy volteo hacia Ron, el rubio le dirigió una sonrisa enigmática y le dio un codazo a Crabbe que estaba a su lado comiendo varias alitas de pollo.

Ron dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de maestros donde ahí estaba McGonagall dirigiéndole una sonrisa, Snape frunciendo el ceño, Hagrid con lágrimas en los ojos saludándolo con una mano y Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo y apuntándole una esquina del Gran Comedor. Ron siguio la dirección de la mano de Dumbledore y casi saltaba de la impresión encontrándose a Remus y a Tonks riéndose alegremente junto a Sirius y unas personas que Ron identifico como a los padres de Harry.

En otra esquina del salón, se encontraban los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, sonriéndole desde lejos y vio a sus padres con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y a su padre con algo que identifico como un patito de hule.

En eso, Ron sintió una manos en su espalda, que lo volteaban hacia atrás y luego unos labios besándolo con ternura. Ron descubriendo de quien eran los labios agarro el rostro y empezó a besarla desesperado_. Es ella, es ella_ pensaba Ron, mientras abría lentamente sus ojos y veía unos ojos castaños mirándolo con amor.

-Ron..- susurro Hermione antes de abrazarlo.

-Hermione, mi amor- Ron la abrazo y empezó a llorar desconsolado sintiendo la familiar tibieza de su pequeño cuerpo alrededor suyo. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione mientras ella le daba golpecitos amorosos en el hombro.

-Has sido muy valiente mi amor.

-Te extrañe tanto, mucho- dijo Ron dándole un beso- Mucho- le dio otro beso- Mucho- otro y otro y así siguió dándole besos por todo el rostro de Hermione haciéndola reír. Ron sintió en su espalda otras manos y sintió un abrazo en la espalda.

-Ron, amigo- Detrás de él, se encontraba Harry sonriéndole. Sin pensarlo, Ron lo abrazo fuertemente llorando aun.- Gracias por cuidar de mi familia, mientras yo no estaba.- susurro Harry.

-De nada amigo..-

-Ron- dijo Harry con una lagrima cayendo de su ojo- ¿Que se siente morir?

Entonces Ron lo entendió todo y sonrió.

-Como quedarse dormido..

Hermione se acerco y alargo sus brazos para abrazarlos a los dos. Harry y Ron le devolvieron el abrazo sintiéndose los tres, completos, sabiendo que sus familias estaban bien.

El Gran Comedor se lleno de aplausos y silbidos de alegrías. Ron observaba desde el hombro de Harry como todos se habían parado y les aplaudían. Ron suspiro tranquilo, sabiendo que se encontraba en casa.

.

.  
.

-¿Pero porque?- sollozó Rose.

Scorpius suspiró y se acercó rápidamente hacia Rose para abrazarla mientras ella sollozaba agarrada fuertemente de su pecho.

-Dijo el medimago que murió por un infarto- susurró Hugo. Rose cerró sus ojos y se aferró más a Scorpius, Hugo notó ese detalle porque añadió: -Pero no sufrió porque estaba dormido.

Scorpius le sonrió levemente a su cuñado Hugo en forma de agradecimiento. Pero Hugo no le devolvió la sonrisa, estaba mirando por la ventana para ver un día soleado, los días favoritos de sus padres.

-Rose, cariño. Ve con Hermione y Harry, deben estar preocupados al oírte llorar. – dijo Scorpius mientras acariciaba con suavidad el rostro de Rose. Recordaba como su hija mayor Hermione Malfoy, había escuchado llorar a su madre en la mañana. Hermione era rubia pero con los ojos azul cielo igual que los de Rose, pero Harry su hijo menor era igual a él, a Scorpius. Era orgulloso, sus cabellos de un rubio platinado y de ojos grises. Rose asintió y se fue de la habitación.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomaran Hermione y Harry al saber que su abuelo Ron ha fallecido?- comentó Hugo con voz queda.

-Hugo- Scorpius se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, Hugo asintió agradeciéndolo- Yo sé lo que se siente, perder a un padre. Por Merlín, Rose y tu han sido muy fuertes al tener que perder a su madre tan jóvenes, yo no sé qué haría si mi madre se fuera. Aunque no solo ustedes, si no Ronald también. Yo no sé qué haría si se fuera Rose.

-Gracias Scorpius.

-No hay de qué. Rose está muy afectada porque, ella quería decirle a Ronald que..- Hugo lo miro expectante y Scorpius sonrió de lado.- Rose está embarazada de nuevo. Bueno- carraspeo incomodo Scorpius ante la mirada de sorpresa de Hugo.- Además, se que donde este Ronald, estará con tu tío Harry Potter salvando al mundo donde quiera que este y abrazado de Hermione - Hugo río y Scorpius le sonrió. – Si necesitas llorar, solo llorar ¿Si? Eso ayuda mucho.

Scorpius le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y salió de la habitación. Hugo suspiró y se acostó en su cama, entrelazando sus manos encima de su pecho. Mirando el día soleado, recordó como el medimago le había comentado que su padre Ron Weasley, había muerto con una sonrisa.

Hugo sabía que su padre había sufrido demasiado en la muerte de su madre Hermione y el de su tío Harry. Sabía cómo su tía Ginny había sufrido, como por años su prima Lily se había culpado por la muerte de su padre. Sabía como su padre los había criado aun a pesar de todo, con amor y con una sonrisa. Aun así sabia Hugo, que su padre nunca iba a ser igual sin ellos, sin su madre y tío. Aun recuerda como escuchaba los sollozos de su padre por las noches. Como hablaba por las noches diciendo el nombre de su madre. Sabía cómo a pesar de las insistencias de Rose de que saliera con alguien más, su padre nunca se animó diciendo "Rosie, mírame, ¿Quién querría a alguien lleno de cicatrices y sin piernas?" Rose pareció conformarse con eso, pero Hugo no. Hugo a veces lo había visto mirando fijamente fotografías de su madre. _El la amaba _ pensaba Hugo cuando observaba a su padre. _El la ama._

Y al saber, que murió con una sonrisa que no había visto en su padre desde hace tantos años tuvo la certeza de que su padre estaba en un mejor lugar. En un lugar donde sería feliz y se sentiría en casa.

**FIN.**

.

.

.

_**Y ES TODO! **_

_**HOLI**_** ¿Cómo están? Yo celebrando a mi hermosa madre:3 Les dejo este pequeño one-shot. ¿Saben que fue esto lo que soñé un día? ¡Wow! xD Bueno quiero aclarar varios puntos..**

**Lamento demasiado por mis horrores otrograficos y de personajes que he tenido en varios fics. Son FICS HECHOS POR MÍ. Muy seguido mi profesor de español pide de tarea hacer historias. Y yo les invento el nombre y todo. Y algunos digo: -¡Oye! Me gustó como quedo este. Y pues lo adapto al Dramione(: **

**Intentare seguir con mis demás fics, y con el que ya llega a su final: Where he GOES, GOES the fire. ¿Se llevara Draco el alma de Hermione? ¿Hermione deseara estar con Ron o Draco? ¿Qué pasara? CHAN CHAN! **

**Como siempre les digo, dejen algunos reviews. ¡SE LOS JURO! Que los reviews me hacen el día, también los favorite autors, favorite story, etc. ¡Gracias, gracias!**

**Pd: ¡FELIZ DIA A TODAS LAS MADRES!**

**Con muchisisisisisismo amor:**

**#Mariel Jiménez**


End file.
